Signs of Life
by Riley Masters
Summary: Threeshot // He stood by the ruins. She noticed the rust. They saw each other for the first time in ten years. Just another sign of life. // AU Ten Years Later. Mentions War.
1. Him

**Title: **Signs of Life - Him  
**Author:** Kihaku Yamato  
**Rated:** K  
**Category: **Super Robot Monkey Team  
**Genre: **Drama  
**Warnings: **Mentions of war, imprisonment  
**Disclaimer**: I do not, nor will I ever, own the rights to the above mentioned series.

**Author Note:** I wrote this and 'Her' in Algebra nearly a month ago. With my wish to post this Three-Shot at the same time, I kinda butchered the ending. Oops.

- Kihaku Yamato (11/09/07)

-----

Ten years.

Ten years since he breathed this fresh air.

Ten years since he saw that blinding sun.

Ten years since he had been _free._

His footsteps echoed throughout the ruins of his old home.

The laughter from years past vibrated inside of his head.

He passed the old arcade, the machines long gone.

_**"**__**Electricity is gone, **_**boy.**_**What will you do if you escape?"**_

He saw Mr. Gakslapper's old restaurant, collecting dust.

"_**Remember Gakslapper? You might be able to hear his screams."**_

He stared at the old tower, its pieces scattered across the unkept park.

"_**The tower**__**s gone. Care to rebuild it?"**_

The taunts from the past ten years repeated in his head.

He turned the corner, freezing at the sight before him.

Twisted metal and shattered glass lay still and silent, rust set in deep.

There was no sign of life.

-----

A/N: Short, but to the point. AU of the 'Ten Years Later' timeline.


	2. Her

**Title: **Signs of Life - Her  
**Author:** Kihaku Yamato  
**Rated:** K  
**Category: **Super Robot Monkey Team  
**Genre: **Drama  
**Warnings: **Mentions of war, imprisonment  
**Disclaimer**: I do not, nor will I ever, own the rights to the above mentioned series.

**Author Note:** I wrote this and 'Him' in Algebra nearly a month ago. With my wish to post this Three-Shot at the same time, I kinda butchered the ending. Oops.

- Kihaku Yamato (11/09/07)

-----

Ten years.

Ten years since she last heard his laugh.

Ten years since that last fleeting glance.

Ten years since she had seen_ him._

Her footsteps echoed throughout the ruins Shuggazoom.

The laughter from years past vibrated inside of her head.

She passed the old arcade, the machines long gone.

"_**He destroyed the electric generators. How can we survive?"**_

She saw Mr. Gakslappers old restaurant, collecting dust.

"_**Mr. Gakslepper**__**s missing. I think **_**he**_**took him."**_

She stared at the old tower, its pieces scattered across the unkept park.

"**He**_** sent Mandarin to destroy the tower. It**__**s gone now."**_

The words of her second in command, ten years ago, repeated in her head.

She turned the corner, freezing at the sight before her.

Twisted metal and shattered glass lay still and silent, rust set in deep.

And there was a sign of life.

-----

A/N: Short, but to the point. AU to the 'Ten Years Later' timeline.


	3. Them

**Title: **Signs of Life - Them  
**Author:** Kihaku Yamato  
**Rated:** K  
**Category: **Super Robot Monkey Team  
**Genre: **Drama  
**Warnings: **Mentions of war, imprisonment  
**Disclaimer**: I do not, nor will I ever, own the rights to the above mentioned series.

**Author Note:** The ending of this little three shot. Just for the recond, I loath this. No matter what I did, it still came out like crap.

- Kihaku Yamato (11/09/07)

-----

Ten years.

Ten years since they stood together.

Ten years since they saw each other.

Ten years since they had _smiled_.

She took a step forward, shock keeping her from running.

He stretched his head towards her, fearing she might be just a dream.

She took a deep breath and smiled at her friend.

He grinned back, his feet moving to her at their own accord.

As if a signal, they ran for each other, hugging and crying.

All they had heard for ten years echoed throughout their minds.

They stood within the twisted and broken metal of their home.

And finally, life started again.

-----

A/N: Done. Thank God.


End file.
